Watching the Hill
by El Timo
Summary: The guardsmen watched the hill. And waited, the tide would come soon. Warhammer 40K, short one-shot of Guard vs Tyranids.


For those of you who have me as a favorite/alerted author for my anime fics, this probably isn't for you. This is something I've had around for awhile, since my days when i was really into Warhammer 40K. So my anime friends this probably won't be for you. However be comforted by the fact that i will probably be updating soon. Just gotta get my computer open without breaking it...more... to the rest of you enjoy. please read and review.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The guardsmen watched the hill and waited. They sat in the trench looking out over the muddy vista. A hill almost a mile away was the object of attention.

The guardsmen watched the hill. For miles to the north and south guardsmen stood ready in their trenches. No one thought to duck, no one thought to run. Any coward had died days ago in one of the first charges. The commissars knew discipline was no longer needed they sat with the troops in the line. The priest walked chanting the litanies of faith and prayers of protection. Guns were ready, snipers still and patient, 50. Cals were ready ammo humpers and gunners ready. Flamers had their pilots lights lit and prom tanks full.

The guardsmen watched the hill. They would charge again. They would charge again today as they had done every day for the past week when the guard had arrived. They would crest the hill and then they would die. All of them. Until their tide receded. They would come, the Tyranids would come. They were the biggest menace in the Galaxy and they had to be stopped, here and now, if for nothing else for the Emperor.

The guardsmen watched the hill. "Firing positions!" the call rang out along the line. As one the guardsmen raised their rifles. The ground began to tremble, an all too familiar feeling. A screech rent the air, a loud long screech made by thousands, hundreds of thousands of billowing vile throat-sacks. The artillery began to pop off shots, to the other side of the hill. Dirt was seen flying into the air. The sound of explosions filtered back to the guardsmen.

The guardsmen watched the hill. Behind it if one looked closely they would see insectoid bodies thrown into the air, rent apart by earthshaker and mortar shell. They were coming, any second they would appear.

The guardsmen watched the hill, the guardsmen watched the tide. Insects charged forward, no fear no anger no feeling of any kind. They were controlled and thrown forward without care. They were creatures from the worst nightmares and darkest tales. They ran forwards tearing apart the ground they tread. "Snipers address!" As one hot shot sniper rounds flew into the tyranids line. Many fell but the tide still pushed on. "Heavy weapons! Open Fire!" As one the 50.'s opened up along with the heavy bolters and rocket launchers and lascannons. The amount of fire flying through the air was terrifying, but still the hive mind still came forward.

The guardsmen watched the tide. "Guardsmen! In the name of the Emperor! Fire!" The crack and whine of thousands of lasguns tore through the air. The Tyranids were torn apart. Heads exploded and abdomens were ripped apart. Arms were dismembered and legs cut away. Bolter rounds smashed the monstrosities off their feet and plasma rounds tore through the ranks melting anything in its path. The Tyranid line faltered, but only for a moment. They charged forward over their dead and continued to push forwards. There were just too many.

The guardsmen watched the tide. Then the guardsmen began to die. The Tide reached the line, reached the trenches. Bodies were smashed and claws and teeth began their deadly work. But the fire rate kept up. Flamers began to belch and incinerated the bugs. Commissars yelled at the men, they yelled to hold steady and continue to fire, to remember the emperor and to fight on in his name. The guardsmen died but they did not retreat. The tide Swelled as the warriors and Tyrants, Carnifexes and zoanthropes slithered, scuttled and stomped onto the field. Their might was truly terrifying. But the guard had their own tricks, and the tanks holding until now began to fire. A carnifex was struck by two tank shells and vanished in an ichor filled cloud. Hundreds of Hell hounds and Leman Russes pressed forward into the tide. Their sponsons and pintle mounts spraying death. The guardsmen continued to fire.

The Guardsmen watched the tide. A Tyrant stood large over a hellhounds sliced through it as if it were paper, both were immediately incinerated by a fiery explosion. Several Russ crews were slaughtered as genestealers and hormaguants picked through their armor and got into the confined spaces within. A carnifex went down as several Hell hounds poured their burning payload on it. A zoanthrope was pulped by concentrated fire from a trench section. Warriors sliced through guardsmen and tank alike screeching their victory howls to the sky. A tyrant bore down on a platoon of guardsmen psychically causing fear and inciting them to run before slicing them apart. The battle raged Blood and ichor soaked the ground. It seemed it would not end.

The Guardsmen watched the tide. Then as quickly as it came the tide receded. TheTyranids went back over the hill, the screech died down. The calls for medics filled the air and a sense of relief filled the hearts of the guardsmen. They had lived for another day. The tanks returned for repairs, the dead were gathered, the enemy dead were burned.

The Guardsmen watch the hill. And waited.


End file.
